Misadventures of Three Idiots: Take One
by IridescentStars
Summary: Death is sick and tired of them dying, way before their time, again and again and again. So she makes a deal. They can go to different universes and learn powers that will hopefully help them stay alive. Let's hope this all works out.
1. Prologue

A shadowy figure, appearing to be male, is standing by a window looking out at what seems to be the galaxy.

The male has on a pair of jeans and a white button up on. His hair is a shocking platinum blonde with streaks of white and silver. The eyes are perhaps the most unique, they look to be an almost white blue at times and yet at others they appear to be a most beautiful cerulean.

"It's been a while." Another figure, this one a female, emerges from the shadows of the room.

The female as opposed to the male is dressed in dark colors, her hoodie a crimson red and her jeans black. Her eyes look as if someone had plucked a star out of the sky, they're such a brilliant silver. Her hair is cut in a short pixie cut and is the color of a raven's wing, appearing black on occasion and blue at other times.

The man turns away from the window,facing the girl.

"That it has, my dear friend."

"A dear friend?" The second figure asked, seeming to find the very idea laughable.

"Well, we have known each other for millennia."

"Enough small talk. On to the reason I am here, I've come to make a Deal."

"A Deal? Most would find the idea humorous, that Death would seek to make a deal with the very embodiment of Life and Rebirth." The man, which we shall simply call Life commented.

Death snorts, "Most people would find it humorous that Death has been outsmarted by a klutzy girl and her two best friends."

"Ooh, did you finally resort to letting Sky and her friends keep their memories in the hopes that they wouldn't die again?" Life asked, chuckling softly.

"I attempted that and it failed... Majorly." Death said before face palming.

"I do not understand how those girls keep dying before their time... I would attribute it to Sky's clumsiness, but the other two have also been the cause on occasion." Life chuckled, reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"Well, whatever the cause, they've managed to extract an agreement from me that time shall freeze in their world, while they are reborn in the universes of their favorite movies, books, and so on."

"How the bloody hell did they manage to get you to agree to that?!" Life yelped nearly falling down in his surprise.

"I would prefer not to talk about it..." Death blushed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head thinking of the incident that had led to this.

"Alright, I'm assuming you need my help to make sure they're reborn correctly and that they either keep their memories or get them back at a certain age?" Life asked.

"You've got it," Death laughed.

"Well, where are they going first?" Life asked, curious because these girls always seemed to get in the best, and worst, kinds of trouble.

"To the Harry Potter 'verse," Death giggled.

"Well to 'Harry Potter', they go then."

The two step forward, moving closer to each other. Slowly, their clothing starts to change.

Smoke and shadows crawl from the floor changing Death's outfit into the cloak that you would usually imagine death in. Once her outfit is done she raises her hand up and waits as a scythe slowly forms.

Life's change is a bit less dramatic, in which there is a flash of light and he is dressed in a bright white suit.

In unison they speak:

"Time to get started..."


	2. The Birth

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter One**

A wail pierced the air.

There was a general panic. A mediwitch rushing around, a mother holding a newborn baby, and the father looking completely out of his element.

The date was February 24, 1927, and a child had just been born.

"What is her name?" The mediwitch asks, her quill poised to write the name out.

"Elladora Lyra Black." The man stated with a light smile.

This child and two others were going to change this world for better or for worse.

_~Misadventures~_

_**June 23, 1980**_

More than fifty years after the first, the second was born.

Unlike the first, she wasn't born surrounded by magic. Instead she was in hospital of the muggle variety.

She also had a brother, a twin to be exact, whose name was Dudley Dursley.

She was different from her twin, she had magic and curiosity and a spark.

Her name was Iris Blair Dursley.

_~Misadventures~_

The last of the children was born naught but a few months after the second.

She was born on the 21st of December of 1980.

It was a cold, winter day and it had snowed.

She was unique, the daughter of a witch and a muggle.

She was named Callidora Allyssa Tonks.


End file.
